Forever
by SweetGA07
Summary: The gang is back  after the events at the cemetery. How they are suppose to be without Akana? Will things be better or will they take a turn for the worse? :           sequel to Checkmate
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The gang is back! i only own Alex, Isaiah, and Mary. And Akana even tho she is not here!:( It's ok though! I hope you like the story! I love this story already. Plus I never DREAMED that I would do a story series for this show. But I love it! So PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how it is! Please thank you!**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder about the two of you." Alex said looking at her husband. "I leave the two of you alone with them for just an hour! And I come back and I get this!" She added.

Dean looked at Sam then looked around the kitchen at the mess that they hand made.

"We were trying to cook and surprise when you got back." Dean said trying to put on a smile.

Sam laughed a little bit only to get a elbow from his brother causing him to stop. Alex looked down at the floor at the three children in front of her who were covered in flour and god knows what else.

"Yea sure Dean." Alex said shaking her head and putting her bag down on the table. "I want both of you to get the kids into the bathroom for me and I will give them a bath. I want the two of you to clean this up by the time I'm done with all three of them." She added.

Sam picked up the twins who had grown so much in the last two years. Alex watched as Dean picked up their almost two year old daughter who was a perfect mixture of the both of them.

"Come on Dean get a move on." Alex said with a smile. "We do not need Zeppelin Chevy here getting all dried with that stuff on her. Now move it." She added shoving him a bit.

Alex shook her head as Dean started to singing music as he disappeared out of sight. Shaking her head Alex walked over to the closet and pulled out the broom and dust pan putting them on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We are waiting!" Dean shouted causing her to smile. "We are waiting momma!" He added.

Jogging up the stairs she was met by Sam who was now covered with more stuff then before. He kissed her cheek then smiled as he walked past her going back down stairs.

"Tell her babies." Dean said nodding at the three of them who already splashing water. "Call her and say come on we need a bath." He added.

"Tell him that she is here." Alex said laughing.

Dean jumped at the sound of her voice causing her to lap as she got down on her knees beside him on the floor.

"They aren't the only ones who need a shower." replied Alex with a laugh. "Say Uncle Sammy and Dada needs one too." She added fanning her face causing the three kids to laugh.

Shaking his head he got up from his spot then bent down and kissed her lips quickly before walking out of the bathroom leaving her alone with the three kids.

"Alright munkins which one of you is first?" Alex said as they were laughing and playing in the bath.

**~*Kitchen*~**

"I still after two years can not believe that you named your daughter Zeppelin Chevy." Sam said shaking his head. "If Akana was here she would have either kicked your ass or laughed." He added.

Dean nodded in agreement as they cleaned up the kitchen. Looking up at his baby brother Dean wanted to say something but couldn't figure out the words to say.

"You know you can stop looking at me." Sam said putting a pan full of stuff into the trash can. "You can say something about her. It won't bother me." He added.

"Yea right Sammy." Alex said walking into the kitchen with a towel in her hands. "The kids are in tucked into their beds. But yours want a story, make it about their momma. I'll help my husband." She added.

Sam handed her the broom as she walked over to Dean who was staring at his brother who walked out.

"It has been two years, I believe he has finally let her go any hope that she is coming back." Alex said nodding at Dean. "And so should you. We have a normal life for two years that I know of. So Dean get that look out of your eyes." She added.

"What?" Dean asked as he went back to wiping down the island.

Alex shook her head and smiled a bit as she started swiping up the mess that had been made when she left.

"Dean Winchester, I know that look upon your face." Alex said walking over to him causing him to look at her. "I've seen it plenty of times. There is no way to bring her back. WE have to get on with our lives and make the best of it. Also we need to make sure that the twins know all about her." She added.

"I know that Alexandra Winchester." Dean said using her full name causing her to glare at him. "But I came back so she could be able to come back." He added.

Alex put the broom up against the counter top and looked at him.

"Dean, you were brought back by Castial a angel." Alex said sounding a bit upset. "My sister jumped into a hole in a cemetery with the Devil INSIDE OF HER! She is NOT coming back!" She added.

Before Dean could say anything she walked out of the room. Hitting the counter top he watched as she went back upstairs leaving him alone.

**~*Bedroom*~**

"Stowry." Isaiah said clapping his hands as Sam walked into the room that his twins where sharing.

Sam walked over to the small bookshelf and grabbed a hold of a book.

"How about peter pan?" Sam asked as he turned around to look at the twins.

Both shook their heads as he turned back around to get another one.

"How about The Three Bears?" Sam asked turning around once more to see them shaking their heads no. "How about a story about mommy?" He added causing them to grin brightly.

He smiled as he watched his daughter's eyes light as he sat down in a chair that was placed in the middle of the two beds.

"There are so many different stories of your mom." Sam said as he looked at both of them who were starry eyed to hear yet another story of their mom. "I can't pick which one to do tonight." He added.

Sam went to say something else but stopped as Alex walked into the room holding a package that looked that it had never been open.

"I forgot to give you this today." Alex said looking at him as he stood up. "It's addressed to the twins it's from, it's from Ak, it's from Akana." She added finally.

Handing him the package Alex stood there as he looked at the twins for a second as he walked back to the chair and sat down in it. Dean appeared in the doorway of the room as he put his arms around Alex's waist pulling her against him. Sam opened the box and pulled out another envelope and a note. Putting the long envelope on the floor he opened the note.

"Sam, I am sure that you will be getting this when I am gone." Sam said without looking up. "I left it with somebody who I knew would send it out when the time was right. And if I am right that means a few years down the road. But I wanted to leave you guys with one this one last piece of me before I left. There is a video that I want the twins to see. Please show them." He added.

Alex picked up the other package from the floor and opened it and walked over to the TV in the corner. Dean looked as his daughter was crawling into the room, smiling he picked her up as she giggled loudly causing Alex to turn around with a smile as she pushed the VHS into the VCR. Grabbing the remote from the top she threw it at Sam and turned the TV on.

"Here goes nothing." Sam said pushing play on the remote.

The screen flickered for a little bit then it showed a small area of a house that was unfamiliar to them. After a few seconds Akana walked around the camera from the side and sat down on a small foot stool and smiled towards the camera.

"Memma!" Isaiah shouted as Mary's eyes lit up even more making her look more like her mom.

Akana let a smile go across her face as if she had heard him say that, tears were noticeable as they fell from her eyes. Wiping them away she looked away from the camera for a second then back.

"Momma misses the two of you so much." Akana said as she stared at them. "Isaiah I hope you are being daddy's little man and helper when it comes to your sister Mary. Mary I hope that you are daddy's little princess and you are like me. I love the two of you so very much. I am sorry that I could not be there to see the two of you. But I promise that I will always be there for me if you need me. I know none of this makes any sense to the two of you now, but when you are older things will fall into place and you'll get a better understanding. But if you ever need anything like to talk I am always there. Don't be scared to talk. I love the both of you so much. Sam you can turn around and tuck them into bed now because I'm sure they are passed out." She added.

Sam turned around to see that both of the twins had fallen asleep. Alex smiled a little bit as she noticed her sister was still smiling as if she was waiting on Sam to finish what he was doing. Turning back around Sam looked at Akana who was still there on the screen.

"Alex, Sam, and Dean I am sorry for the way that things went down. If I could have found another way to end things and keep me alive I would have took that option you all know that." Akana said taking a deep breath. " I did what I did to save all of you. Most important I did it to save my babies. Sam I am sorry that I left you to raise them alone. I wish I could have been there to see what a good dad have been. You are my angel and I love you so much. I will always be here if you need me like I told the twins. Alex I am sorry that I left you alone in this cruel world without anybody to tell things too. I am sure by now that Dean wised up and married you and you punched a couple of kids. If not he is a god damn liar and he needs to do it. But then again I know Dean." She added.

Alex let a small laugh slip past her lips as she finished her comment. Akana looked around for a second then smiled.

"Yes Alex you can laugh I stole that line from Titanic." Akana said with a small laugh. "Dean, you are like the brother I never had and never wanted. But I would not trade you for anything. I am sure Alex wouldn't either. But I want you to know that there is nothing you can do to bring me back. I looked before I made the choice but I am ok, I promise. I love you guys and please have a normal apple pie life. Do not forget me. Remember I love you guys with all my heart. Sam please make sure that the twins know who I am and never forget me. I love you Sammy so much." She added.

The screen went black and Sam hit stop as Alex looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"That was interesting." Dean said as Alex elbowed in the stomach.

Sam nodded in agreement as he stood up and grabbed the tape from the VCR.

"I am going to head to bed guys ok?" Sam said looking at them.

Alex went to say something but stopped as Dean put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Sam walked out of the room with the two of them remaining in the room.

"Come on let's go put Chev to bed." Dean said nodding at his wife. "It's her bed time." He added.

"Alright." Alex said as they walked out of the room leaving the door cracked.

As Sam reached his room he looked up to see Alex and Dean walking into Zeppelin's room. Looking down for a second he walked into room and slammed the door causing the handle to shake a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back! I've go another chapter out of me! Hehehe Sorry I tricked you Amber but it's ok it's worth it I promise! I only own Akana, Alex, The twins and the baby that Alex and Dean had in the story. Read and review please! let me know what you think..Thanks again! The song that was used for this chapter was "Forever" by Papa Roach..I LOVE the song...  
**

* * *

Sam walked over to his dresser and took a deep breath as he opened the top drawer. Moving things around he picked up a small black box from beneath his clothes. Closing the drawer back he walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it as he pulled the lid off of the top of it. Grabbing the picture on the top he put the box on the bed and took a deep breath as he stared.

"Why did you have to be a fool?" Sam asked as he stared at the picture of him and Akana.

**In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me**

The picture was of him and Akana in each other arms beside a lake with Dean off to the side not looking to thrilled that he was in the picture. It was during the time that they were fighting a vampire that had been taking women in the middle of the night to be his brides.

"What is this Dracula real life now? You've got to be kidding." Sam remembered Dean saying and throwing his cup of coffee across the room as Alex had been taken that night before.

**Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...**

Akana had taken up the search of her sister only to get taken too but to much of every body's surprise she found a way out and got her sister out as well even though she was in a trance. That was the night that he realized that he was in love with Akana. He thought he had lost her like he had Jessica and that was a wake up call when she showed up at their room soak and wet from the rain.

**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**

Putting the picture on the bed, Sam reached over and grabbed another picture that was a picture of Akana, Alex, and Dean who actually looked happy. It was taken before Akana and Alex had turned into the angel and demon. Laughing Sam shook his head as he touched the picture.

"Sometimes it is funny how things work you know." He remembered Alex saying as they walked don down the beach. "Fate is what gets you to the point you are suppose to be at but then it's up to you to take control of it to make it happen." She added.

He shook his head as he remembered Dean getting drunk the same night and saying he was in love with Akana because she was the female of version of himself. And that he wanted to marry her and he asked if she would go to Vegas and get married. Akana told him that if he was serious he could ask her when he was sober and she would. But the next morning he remembered nothing and he said nothing to Akana.

**Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl**

The next was a picture a picture of Akana dressed up in some outfit that Dean and Alex had talked her into buying and a wig that made her look completely different. It was to make her look like a hooker in Dean's words because they wanted to use her as bait to pull out a demon spirit that was some where in the darken woods of North Carolina. Sam stared at the picture as if it was going to come life and relive the past. Something about Akana had drew Sam to her and he had no idea what it was or how it started.

**You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams**

Akana was gone he needed to accept that fact. The woman who was the mother of his children was gone leaving him alone to raise two children alone. Even though it had been two years it was still fresh in his mind. It was like yesterday she had disappeared before him with a look of sadness on her face. The story of his life was always coming to life once more. Two different women he loved where taken from him because of the stupid actions that was caused by his choice of careers. He would be damned if his children would have to do it. Even if it was in their blood he would never allow them to do it. The day that she left he made up his mind, they would never have to live with what he had too.

**All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine**

Sam shook his head as he thought about the random women he had slept with the first year when she was gone. He was trying to get the image of her out of his mind that always burned. The night that they made love for the last time was always there. The way she moaned and responded to his touch was always there. Nobody had be able to make him feel the way she had done. It wasn't for Alex putting her foot down he would still be doing what he was doing. She threaten to kick his ass and take the twins away in the court matter.

**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**

Clearing his head by shaking it, Sam once more grabbed another picture it was of Akana and him during a small get away trip that was taken by a local. Sam was leaning against a stone wall while Akana was leaning against him and his arms were around her waist both smiling at the camera. Sam smiled as he touched her face in the picture.

**One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go**

"I've got to let you go Akana!" Sam said loudly as stood up from the bed.

Walking over to the dresser he grabbed the picture that was just Akana smiling brightly in black and white. Looking around the dim lite room he grabbed the back of the picture and threw it at the wall causing the glass to bust on the floor leaving a broken frame and a picture laying on the floor. Before he could stop himself he slung everything off the dresser onto the floor with a shout.

**One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)**

The door to his room opened as both Alex and Dean appeared in the doorway with worried looks on their faces as they stared at him.

"What in the hell?" Alex asked as she noticed the mess on the floor. "Have you lost your mind? The twins just fell asleep and your in your room causing a storm for what?" She added.

Catching all of them including Sm himself tears started to fall causing Alex to rush to his side and put her arms around his waist. Returning the hug Sam held onto her tightly, Dean watched the scene in front of him. He knew that this day would come since Sam never broke like Alex had done so many times about Akana being gone.

"It's ok Sammy." Alex said rubbing his lower back.

**Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go**

"I don't want to let her go." Sam said as Alex pulled away and the tears drying up. "I want one more damn day with her! You had it for your whole life. Dean had her for a split second and asked her to marry him in Vegas. I know I got time with her but I want just one more damn day!" He added.

Alex was searching for the words to say but nothing seemed to come to her mind.

"I need to do research to see if there is any way I can do that." Sam said shaking his head. "Alex your a witch. You can bring her back just for one more day so she can see the twins to see that they are looking more like her every day." He added.

Dean watched as Alex shook her head no.

"It doesn't work like that Sam. There is no way that I can do that." Alex said shaking her head. "If I could I would have done it a long time ago. Those babies need both parents Sam I get that just as much as you. But if I did it would throw the balance out of things. But I can't do it." She added.

"It had to work!" Sam said shaking his head repeatedly. "You've got to bring her back Alex, you've got to bring their mom back. We can replace her with me like it was suppose to be!" He added.

**Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever**

"No Sammy." Dean said as Alex looked up at him. "Things happen for a reason. You are here and she is gone! This is how fate wanted it work out. You are not leaving us or those babies without a dad." She added.

Before anybody could reply Sam pushed past them with the couple on his heels as he snatched the front door and let it hit the wall.

"Dean you have no idea what fate wanted." Sam said as Dean shouted for him to stop as he walked into the yard. "You've got your wife and child to wake up to every morning! I only have my children. Do not get me wrong Dean. I am grateful every day that I wake up to those Angels but it would be nice to have Akana here to share in the glory of something. You are the lucky one Dean. I'm just the one along for the ride with children." He added.

Alex took a deep breath as Dean did as well as he watched his brother staring.

"I'm jealous Dean, There I said it." Sam said throwing his arms up in defeat. "I, Sam Winchester, is jealous of my big brother's life." He added.

Dean went to reply but stopped as Alex put her hand on his arm as Sam disappeared into the darkness.

"He needs to cool off." Alex said nodding at him. "He is breaking and he needs to let things out." She added.

"Come on, let's go into the house." Dean said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

**One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go**

Breathing heavy as he walked into the wooded area behind the home he shared with his brother and sister in law. He shook his head as he walked further into the woods, once he got to the clearing he took a deep breath as he sat down on a log that had fallen in to the small lake.

"Why can't I let you go?" Sam said shaking his head. "You are gone, I need to accept it but why can't I?" He added.

Staring out across the water as the full mood lit up the small area he was sitting. The sounds of life around him that came out a night was a bit soothing and calming him down. Straightening up really quickly as the sounds of heavy foot steps were coming towards him. Sam shook his head as he stood up.

"Dean, I walked off because I needed to be alone can't you understand that?" Sam said as he looked towards the direction of the house.

**One last kiss,**  
**Before I go,**  
**Dry your tears,**  
**it is time to let you go,**  
**One last kiss**

A laugh started causing Sam to look into the darkness further as he noticed a small flash light moving around.

"They always say that Winchesters have funny ways of showing their temper and feelings. Good thing I'm not Dean then huh?"

Sam's eyes searched the darkness only to step back as the figure with the flash light beside their side.

"Akana?" Sam said just above a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you guys. I guess my muse wanted to do two chapters tonight. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy it.. Read and Review please...Read and Enjoy. I only own Akana and Alex and their children that's it!

* * *

**

"Hi Sam." Akana said looking at the man in front of her.

Sam blinked a few times to make sure he was not seeing things. Akana smiled a little bit as she stood her ground.

"I'm not going any where Sam." replied Akana as she watched as he move closer.

She stared at him as he slowly put his hand out only to pull it once more. She licked her lips as Sam reached forward and touched her face gently cupping her cheek. Akana leaned into his hand showing she missed his touch.

"How are you here?" Sam said as he brought her into a hug and held her tightly. "I saw you got into the hole in my place." He added.

"Funny you should ask." Akana said pulling away from the hug. "I don't know how I got out. I thought it was an angel like with Dean but that isn't it. I don't know." She added.

Sam looked around as the sounds around them became quiet. Akana turned around for a second letting her flash light before looking back at Sam who seemed to still be in shock.

"Come on we've got to get back to the house." Sam said grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her to the house.

Akana followed him as they walked out of the clearing. Sam stopped in front of the house just in the shadow of the darkness as Akana stared at the house she hadn't stepped foot in two years.

"Come on they will happy to see you." Sam said nodding towards the house.

"I hope." replied Akana as she followed Sam up the steps.

Opening the door Sam walked in first and Akana blinked at the sudden bright light in her eyes. She rubbed them for a second as Sam went through out the house.

"They must be upstairs." Sam said as Akana nodded.

Sam walked up the stairs as Akana followed him slowly up the stairs and went into the room that was once the nursery to see her twins past out asleep in their beds. She walked further into the room letting the hallway light flood the room with very dim light.

"My babies." Akana said as her eyes started to water.

She walked over to her daughter's pink bed and touched the head board. Sitting down on the be side she watched as Mary started moving around. Opening her eyes she blinked a few second before opening them completely.

"Memma." Mary said just above a whisper.

"Mmhmm." Akana said smiling looking at her. "I told you that I would always be here. I'm your angel baby. Go back to sleep." She added.

Mary just looked at her for a second before falling back to sleep. Getting up she walked over to Isaiah's bed and looked at him. He was looking more like his father every day. He looked like a mini Sam. She went to touch him but her hand seem to pass right through him like she was nothing.

"Oh please god no." Akana said moving back to Mary's bed.

She went to touch her head full of soft curls but her hand went right through. Akana closed her eyes as she repeated the action to get the same result.

"Wait if I can't touch them but Mary can see me." Akana said looking around. "Kid's are able to see things that adults can't. They are more vulnerable their minds are yea. Oh shit!" She added.

Akana took off out of the room closing the door behind gently. She heard Sam's voice at the end of the hallway in a room.

"She is alive!" Sam said sounding happy. "She is back!" He added.

"Fuck." Akana said shaking her head.

The door to the bedroom was open as Sam stood there as Alex looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Dean was leaning against the head board of the bed.

"They can't me." Akana said as she walked into the room.

Sam turned around as Akana walked into the room causing Alex to raise an eye brow and look at Dean.

"What?" Sam said looking at Akana who was standing beside him. "What do you mean by that?" He added.

Dean looked at his wife with a raised eye brow as Alex looked at Sam with a confused look on her face. Shaking her head she walked up to him.

"Who are you talking too?" Alex said looking at him.

"Akana she is right here." Sam said looking at her. "There." He added pointing beside him.

Closing her eyes Akana stepped forward towards her sister as Sam watched. She touched her sister's face and her hand went through her face. She looked back at Sam with a sad look on her face.

"I'm a ghost." Akana said shaking her head and walking over to the window.

"You are not a ghost Akana." Sam said looking at her.

Alex groaned a little bit causing him to look at her.

"THERE IS NO BODY IN THIS ROOM BUT THE THREE OF US!" Alex shouted at him as she stared.

Sam walked over to Akana who stood by the window and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Dean watched his brother appear to be holding onto thin air staring out the window.

"Dean talk to your brother." Alex said looking at him. "I am going to go check on the kids to make sure that your brother who finally is insane didn't wake them up." She added.

Sam and Akana both watched as Alex walked out of the room as Dean stood up from the bed.

"Dude, she is gone." Dean said looking at Sam as Akana pulled away from him. "She is dead Sammy. She is gone. You've got to let her go." He added.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Sam shouted at his brother. "SHE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!" He added pointing beside him.

Akana shook her head hoping that Sam would drop the subject but it appeared he was hell bent making his point that she was right here with them.

"I was sitting out beside the lake behind the house Dean." Sam said as Dean ran his hand over his face. "Then she appeared well she walked with a flash light. Dean she is here." He added.

"Sam she is DEAD." Dean grabbing a hold of his arms. "She is gone, she will NEVER come back. Leave it alone! Akana is not coming back like me Sam." He added.

The words from Dean were like a knife to her chest. Akana closed her eyes trying to control her emotions, She looked up at Sam with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Great going Dean." Sam said walking away from him.

"What did I do?" asked Dean as he followed his brother.

Akana walked out of the room before Sam could reach her. Sam looked over the railing to see her walk out of the room closing the door.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked looking at his brother. "Did Alex go outside?" He added.

"That was Akana you idiot!" Sam shouted at him. "You made her cry Dean." He added.

Alex appeared from her daughter's room and looked at Sam with a upset look on her face. Dean looked at her for a second then at Sam. He had seen that look before and it was earlier that day.

"Samuel Winchester listen to me and listen good." Alex said taking a deep breath and not bothering to hide her anger. "My sister is GONE. She is dead and cold and some where under this damn earth. She is not COMING back Sam. You have got to stop or have you finally fucked up and cracked? Akana is not coming back Sam. Let it go." She added.

Sam looked at her then back at his brother who was standing there not getting into the middle of them. Dean didn't want to be on the couch which he knew what would happen if he put his nose into something that his wife disagreed with.

"She is alive." Sam said nodding at them. "I don't care what you say or what you do. But your sister and your sister in law Dean is alive and well. She is here and she is outside some where because you Dean pissed her off. Thanks." He added.

Before they could reply Sam walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to control her temper and to keep the tears from falling.

"Why can't he let go?" Alex said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"He loves her baby." Dean said as she walked into his arms and held onto him. "He doesn't want to lose her." He added.

He kissed her head then held her tightly against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a bit late but it is well worth the wait I promise! Read and Review Read and Enjoy plz :) I only own Alex, Akana, and the children thats it!**

* * *

Alex shook her head as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Looking down at the counter top then back up she just stared.

"I want to believe you aren't gone." Alex said looking in the mirror as if she was speaking to her twin. "I wish you here." She added.

Touching the mirror she shook her head with a small grin.

"Talking to your self is pretty crazy." Alex said shaking her head as she started undressing.

Alex threw her shirt onto the floor and quickly got undressed and stepped into the warm water. She sat down slowly and started relaxing as she looked around.

"I need a vacation." Alex said closing her eyes.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she slid down into the huge garden tub into her whole body was under water. Alex opened her eyes only for them to widen as she looked up to see her sister standing there staring at her. Alex quickly tried to sit up but could not. Struggling against the force she noticed that nothing appeared to be holding her there. She started thrashing around as she heard Dean and Sam's voices outside of the room trying to get in.

"ALEX!" Dean shouted as he and Sam kept trying to break the door. "Why in the fucking hell won't it open?" He added.

Sam took a turn only to hurt his shoulder a bit as they kept doing it and heard thrashing around.

"I'm coming!" Dean shouted as he kept on trying to do it.

Alex was thrashing around in the tub only for it to appear time had stopped. Akana stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her sister's body pulling her above the water. Alex coughed violently as she was standing up against somebody's body. Turning around quickly she noticed Akana standing there looking at her with no emotion.

"Where the fuck am I?" Alex said looking around the place appeared that the apocalypse had happen and the heat was blustering but she wasn't burning.

"Hell." Akana said looking at her older sister. "I had to get you to see me some how and it was either this or me something I didn't want which would be for me to kill you." She added.

Alex stared at her in disbelieve she was actually seeing and hearing her sister talk.

"You are dead!" Alex shouted at her as the wind and smoke started to blur her vision. "You are not real! This is not real! You can't be real! You are dead!" She added.

Akana shook her head and grabbed a hold of her sister for the first time in years and hugged her tightly. Alex pushed her away quickly and glared.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU KILLED ME!" shouted Alex slapping Akana in the face. "YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY BABIES AND TOOK ME TO HELL TO BE WITH YOU? HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" she added.

Akana shook her head quickly as Alex started to notice that demons were walking towards them.

"No no believe me I didn't kill you!" Akana said looking at her. "A demon trying to get into your body tried to kill you not me! I only stepped in before it could be completed so he could get into your body. I saved you! I brought you here so you can see I am alive." She added.

Alex let out a scream as a demon came up behind Akana. Turning around Akana looked into the chest a disfigured being. She backed up slowly then grabbed a bottle from her pocket and glared.

"See you asshole!" Akana shouted smacking the bottle contents onto Alex causing time to start once more.

Alex let out a horrible scream as her tub broke scattering the water onto the floor only with her body. Dean broke the door open to see his wife on the floor with her body steaming as if somebody had poured boiling water onto her body.

"Oh Akana, I've always known where they are I've always known... where the demons are... where to aim, when to duck... it's not luck... I've always known..."Alex said breathing heavy and covering her body with her arms as she laid there facing away from the guys. "It wasn't luck." She added.

Dean grabbed the towel from the counter top and put it over his wife as she laid there shaking as if she had been in a wreck. Without warning Alex sat up and tighten the towel around her body and ran the bathroom leaving both men stunned. Both quickly chased after as she went out into the yard breathing heavy as she looked around as her breath could be seen.

"Akana! Where the fuck are you?" Alex shouted as Dean stopped behind her. "I know you are out here!" She added.

"So fuck." Dean said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Alex, she is dead!" He added.

Alex turned and looked at her husband shaking her head.

"Dean, I saw her she is alive." Alex said looking around the darkness.

"Come on let's go inside and put on some clothes." Dean said as Sam stood on the porch watching his brother and sister in law.

Alex ran past Dean and to Sam who was standing there.

"I saw her Sammy." Alex said looking at him as tears started falling.

Before Sam could reply Alex ran into the house leaving the brothers standing there looking at each other.

"This is your fault." Dean said looking at Sam.

"How in the hell is my fault Dean?" asked Sam looking at his brother. "I wasn't even there." He added.

Dean looked at him with a glare.

"She was all about letting her sister go then you had to come in and say that she is alive and she was there then she starts believing it too!" Dean shouted at his brother. "I will not let her go insane trying to chase after some ghost!" He added.

Sam shook his head at Dean as he just stared.

"She is not some ghost!" Sam shouted as she looked at him. "She is alive Dean and I'll prove it." He added.

Dean just walked into the house leaving his brother alone outside on the porch. Taking a deep breath Sam walked down the steps and heard foot steps turned around to see Akana soak and wet steaming like Alex.

"What happen?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I took her hell?" Akana said breathing a bit heavy.

Sam stared at her with a blank stare as she stood there.

"You did what?" Sam asked as she stood there. "How is that possible?" He added.

"When your a ghost you ten to pick up a few things." Akana said shaking her head. "Besides books do wonder when they gather dust." She added.

Sam shook his head as the front door open and Alex reappeared clothed and in shoes.

"Akana?" Alex said walking down the steps.

Akana stared at her sister who was staring right at her. She went to say something but stopped as Alex slapped her across the fact causing her to stumble backwards.

"You killed me!" Alex shouted as Dean watched from the door way. "You took me to hell you bitch! You took me away from my child!" She added.

"WRONG! I saved your skinny ass from MEG!" Akana shouted with a hiss. "Stop hitting me for one second, besides your husband is watching and it appears he can't see me because he is looking at you as if his wife has went batty!" She added.

Alex turned around and looked at Dean as he stood there putting on his jacket.

"Come on, I'm taking you to get checked out for brain damage." Dean said grabbing his keys.

Raising an eye brow Alex crossed her arms as she stared at her husband.

"I am fine Dean, I know what I'm talking about." Alex said looking at him. "I saw my sister and I see her now even though you can't. I swear to you that I will prove to you that she is right here!" She added pointing.

"Actually she is over here." Sam said pointing to his side.

Alex rolled her eyes and pointed at Sam's side as Akana waved at Dean who couldn't see her.

"I need a drink." Dean said walking back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Akana, Akana, Isaiah, Mary, and Zepplin that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this! Read and Review...Read and Enjoy! please review though. Lol..**

* * *

Alex watched as Akana was sitting in a corner reading book keeping to her self as Sam was off to the side reading one as well.

"Why are we reading?" Alex asked causing both to look up at her.

"Because we got to find a way to get me back to being human." Akana said looking at her.

Alex nodded at her for a second as she grabbed a book.

"Why did Meg pick water to drown me instead of just doing the whole black smoke thing?" asked Alex causing Sam to look up.

"It's the universal conduit. Lubricates the transition from one plane to another." replied Sam as Akana looked up. "According to the book anyways." He added holding up the book in his hands.

She closed the book and walked over to her sister.

"Because your biggest fear is of water and drowning." replied Akana. "She took her shot at you in order to permanently kill you so she could take control of your body and not have to worry about you trying to fight your way out. Which is why I knew what she was doing, before it was complete I took you out of the water and you know the rest." She added.

Alex nodded at her sister then sighed.

"My husband thinks I'm insane." Alex said nodding her head.

"Alex, that is coming from a guy who when you were drugged up from giving birth named your kid Zepplin Chevy." Sam said causing Akana's eyes to widen at the name.

Akana looked at her sister with a raised eye brow with a grin.

"Don't look at me I didn't have control of it." Alex said looking at her baby sister. "I was drugged up." She added.

"You do realize that you had a year to change the name right?" Akana asked with a raised eye brow causing Alex's eyes to widen this time.

Alex shook her head.

"You mean to tell me I could have changed my baby's name to a normal name?" Alex asked as Akana nodded at her. "Shit!" She added.

Sam and Akana both laughed at her reaction. Alex shook her head and crossed her arms pouting a little bit.

"I should have known you would know something like that ms. Law school person." Alex said nodding at her.

Akana smiled brightly at sister, Sam shook his head at the sight in front of him.

"Look guys, it's getting late I don't mean to be like drag but I got a daughter who will be up in a few hours and we all know that Dean won't get up that early." Alex said nodding at her. "Sam don't forget when you guys leave out of here tonight to turn the light off. Plus remember your darling babies will be up with mine." She added.

Sam nodded at her as Akana went back to reading the book she was holding. Alex walked out of the basement and closed the doors at the top of the stairs not without looking at her sister who was now quiet once more.

"Sam, do I need to go away and figure out how to get my body back without screwing up yall's normal life?" Akana asked closing the book and looking at him.

"We want to help you." Sam replied looking at her. "I mean it's odd having a ghost in the house. Akana it will be ok I promise. I will find a way to get you back human." He added.

Akana just nodded at him without saying a word as Sam closed the book he was reading.

"Go get some sleep, you've got our angels to deal with." Akana said looking at him.

She touche his face gently and gave him a smile.

"I wish I could say sorry for what I did for taking your place Sam but I'm not." Akana said as he stared. "You are too good of a man to go to hell. I love you and I'm not lying." She added.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I'll be back down here when the twins take their morning nap." Sam said as Akana nodded at him.

Grabbing a flash light as he turned off the light Akana flicked it on and sat down in the corner of the room on the floor reading the book that was in front of her.

**~*Next Morning*~**

"Morning." Sam said taking a sip of his coffee as Dean walked into the kitchen with his daughter trailing behind him talking.

"Morning Sam." replied Dean grabbing a cup and pour. "Where is Alex?" He added.

Sam shrugged his shoulders in reply as he looked around the corner to see his son and daughter sitting in front of the the TV watching cartoons.

"She was gone when I got up and I know that you are a early riser I figured you might have saw her." replied Dean as Zepplin ran into the living room to join her two cousins.

Dean went to say something else but stopped as the basement door opened beside him without anybody doing it. Sam just looked at him.

"If you say that was Akana I swear I'll beat your ass." Dean said glaring at him. "That childish crap has to stop for the sake of us all Sam. She is gone and she is dead! My damn god Sam you've got to let her damn memory go. She will never come back! She is not going to come back to you or to any of us. She is dead in the ground so just drop it!" He added.

Sam watched as Akana just stared at him with the look of hurt on her face. She shook her head to keep Sam from saying anything about her. Before any of them could say or do anything both twins let out a small yelp and ran into the kitchen to stop behind Dean and looking up.

"Momma!" Mary shouted with a huge grin.

"See her daddy?" Isaiah asked looking at his dad.

Dean started his niece and nephew as they stood there looking into thin air.

"This is why you don't need to be saying anything." Dean said walking out of the living room.

Zepplin walked around the door frame and looked at her cousins with a grin.

"Auntie Akana." Zepplin said waving causing Dean to groan loudly.

Sam let a small laugh slip past his lips as his niece went over and joined her cousins who were still standing there.

"Not me dream." Mary said shaking her head.

"Momma is rwel." Isaiah said nodding at his sister and cousin.

Zepplin was grinning bright up at the woman who was standing there.

"Get hand." Zepplin said nodding at her two older cousins. "Play time with Auetie Ak Ak" She added.

Dean groaned louder as he watched his niece and nephew grabbed a hold to thin air it appeared to be dragging something out the back door with his daughter leading the way.

"Dean, are you ok?" Alex asked as she appeared in the doorway of the door the kids just let out of.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" asked Dean with a glare. "My wife and brother were seeing a damn girl last night! NOW THE CHILDREN ARE SUPPOSELY SEEING YOUR DAMN DEAD SISTER!" He added.

Alex looked at Sam who was nodding at her.

"They took advantage of the situation." Sam said nodding at her. "They took her outside by the hands and Dean here is pissed off because Zepplin can see her now." He added.

"Great I wasn't dreaming that." Alex said shaking her head.

Dean shook his head at his wife and walked out of the leaving the two of them alone.

"Look Sam, give him time to cool off." Alex said nodding at her. "I know you've both have seen some fucked up stuff in your life times but having a ghost around he can't see is hard. He may feel left out." She added.

"I DO NOT FEEL LEFT OUT!" Dean shouted from the other room. "I JUST KNOW WHAT IS REALITY AND WHAT IS GOING INSANE!" He added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter for you who read this. Enjoy the chapter. I only own Akana and Alex thats it..The children aren't mentioned but I do own them as well. So read and review please...read and enjoy! thanks!**

* * *

"Would the two of you listen to me?" Akana said looking at Sam and Alex who were reading. "I've been trying to tell you guys something for the last I don't know thirty minutes." She added.

Sam looked up at her as Alex did the same.

"I might be a ghost but got damn it I can see demons but they can't see me." Akana said as Alex was now paying more attention. "Since we can't find anything to help us with my body finding, I think I have something you guys might want to look into." She added.

Grabbing the book she was reading she put it on the table in the middle of the room.

"A bunch of them are talking about looking for this loveable object and guess what they want to do with it?" Akana said looking at them crossing her arms. "Another issue with the devil or playing god." She added.

Sam grabbed the book and looked at her.

"The spear of destiny?" Alex asked looking at the book beside him.

Akana took a deep breath and nodded.

"He who possesses the spear of destiny holds the fate of the world in his hands." Akana said as they looked up at her. "It can either unleash hell on earth or it will remain the same if somebody like us gets it instead of a demon." She added.

Alex grabbed the book from Sam's hands.

"According to this book it's been missing since world war two." Alex said looking up at her. "Who would want this thing now?" She added.

Akan shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know, but while you guys were out with the kids I happened to walk upon two demons talking about it." Akana said as Alex and Sam both looked at her. "But as Alex said it's been missing no body has found it, according to them they are on a mission to find this thing and bring back what I put down there in that cage." She added.

Both Sam and Alex looked at each other as Akana stood there looking at them.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I don't like the idea of that thing coming out again." Akana said shaking her head. "I put that son of a bitch down there to protect my family. If I have do this damn thing on my own I will do it." She added.

"We don't even know if this thing is real Akana." Alex said looking at her twin trying to reason. "It could be a hoax to try to get us to do something." She added.

Akana looked at her with a raised eye brow while Sam shook his head.

"After all the fucked up shit we've seen in our life, you are picking now the chance to say it isn't real?" asked Akana looking at her.

Alex closed the book and put it on the table.

"I have a normal life!" shouted Alex as she stared. "Minus the fact of seeing a dead sister. I haven't hunted a demon since what ever happened to you. I went on with my life! I quit chasing those things because I had a family. I will not put my children through that I'm sorry but I won't." She added.

Akana nodded at her as she looked at Sam.

"I'll do it alone, I won't risk the kids losing both of their parents." Akana said looking at him.

Before he could reply Akana disappeared into thin air causing both of them to stare in shock.

"Glad to see she managed to learn that trick." Alex said shaking her head. "Running off was always her idea of helping." She added.

"Cut the crap Alex." replied Sam causing her to look at him. "She put her self in hell to protect us and gave us this NORMAL life. Don't you think we owe her something?" He added.

Alex shook her head no as Sam stared.

"No Sam I don't, I love my sister but she is old enough to deal with her own mistakes." Alex said as Sam shook his head. "She just gave me that nudge I needed to get away from the demon world. I've been doing just fine without having to hunt and wonder if I'll wake up the next day or be dead because of a attack of some kind. I am sorry Sam but I don't owe my sister a damn thing." She added.

"You owe her your damn life." Sam said with a hiss. "She protected you and the rest of us. If she didn't do what she did I'm sure that I would be have been fucked up and your little girl wouldn't be here Alex. So she did you a favor if I say so my self a BIG damn favor. So you owe her something." He added.

Before she could reply Sam walked out of the basement leaving her alone. Alex screamed loudly and kicked a box causing the contents to fall out. Turning around at the sound she noticed a small doll laying on the floor facing up. She quickly grabbed the doll and touched the face gently before turning it over to read the name Paisley on the neck.

"I'm sorry babygirl." Alex said putting the doll down on the floor.

Alex ran out of the basement and saw Sam walking outside with Akana in front of him. Closing the door she jogged after them and let the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry." Alex said looking at her sister. "I wanted a normal life but then I realized with a little help from a little angel that I can do both. I can have that normal life and help get rid of the bastards that try to screw it up." She added.

Akana looked at her sister with a smile as Alex ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Putting her arms around her sister Alex held her tightly. Akana broke the hug and turned around looking around the darken area around them.

"It's just the wind." Sam said looking at the mother of his children. "It's suppose to be windy tonight." He added.

"Sam that isn't the wind." Alex said looking around at the sound her sister was hearing. "Get inside now." She added.

Sam shook his head as he took out a gun from his pocket.

"That isn't going to help." Akana said backing up towards the porch.

"What is it Akana?" Alex asked as she looked around into the darkness.

Taking a deep breath Akana looked towards her sister with a shocked look.

"Wings." Akana said looking at her.

Alex and Sam both turned to face her as she said the comment.

"Wings?" Sam asked looking at her. "Maybe talons?" He added.

"You've got to be kidding me" Alex said with a raised eye brow. "Of what?" She added.

Akana shook her head before Sam could reply his answer to her sister. Akana quickly grabbed a hold of something that was hanging from her pocket it and wrapped it around her sister's hand.

"Something that isn't suppose to be here." Akana said as Sam stood behind her. "Close your eyes, both of you." She added as suddenly every light around including the house was out leaving them in pitch black.

"Why?" Alex asked her sister as she stood there with her eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness.

Akana shook her head knowing good and well neither of them would listen.

"Fine suit your self." replied Akana.

Right as she finished her comment she lifted her sister's hand into the air that was wrapped in cloth the cloth quickly caught on fire and it ignites with a bright retina searing flash blinding Alex and Sam. Once the fire was burning a circle of winged demons appeared in front of them ready to pounce. A red flame quickly shot out from the cloth causing the winded demons to shirk as they start to instantly vaporize before the three of them. Akana quickly brought Alex's hand down shaking it and putting the fire out as the lights around them came back on.

"What was that?" Alex said breathing heavy as she stared at her sister. "Saw teeth and they were flying." She added.

"What in the hell were those things?" Sam shouted at Akana who was standing there looking at them.

"They weren't angels now where they?" Akana said looking at him with a blank stare. "You know Seplyites, actually. Scavengers of the dead." She added.

Sam and Alex looked at her with a wide eyes.

"Demons." replied Akana looking at them.

"You can't be serious." Alex said looking at her. "Those are nothing like what we have seen before Akana."

Akana looked at her sister shaking her head in agreement.

"I know." Alex said looking at her. "That was a solider demon. They are worse and more brutal then what we've seen. They are here for that spear. Alex we can't let them get to it." She added.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you guys..I hope you like it..Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...I only own Akana and Alex..The kids that are mentioned as well..thats it! ENJOY!I gave you spn Amber...now i want bob...*waits* lol**

* * *

"What in the holy hell was that?" Dean said as his wife and brother walked into the house. "What in the hell was that shit I just saw?" He added.

Alex looked up at Sam then back at her husband before taking a step towards only for him to back up a little bit.

"You wanted to have a normal life but then you pull this?" Dean said looking at her. "You said no more demons when you had Zepplin and you agreed that Isaiah and Mary would be better off without knowing the past. Here you are just killing a fleet of something. What the hell were those things Alex?" He added.

She went to grab his hand but Dean pulled it away from her grip shaking his head.

"No tell me what those things were." Dean said rubbing his face.

"Soldier Demons." Alex said looking at him. "They are different from what we've had to deal with in the past. They are after something and we believe we know what it is." She added.

Dean watched as his brother walked over to the book self and pulled a book. Flipping it through it for a only few second he handed the book to Dean.

"The Spear of Destiny?" Dean asked with a raised eye brow. "What is this thing? Something that gives anybody fate?" He added.

"From what I gather from reading it's the spear that stabbed Jesus having his blood on it gives it kind of like control of something." replied Alex as Sam nodded in agreement. "There has been talks among those surround a certain circle that a pack of demons have put a price tag on this thing. The person who finds this has the control of the world within their hands. They can even keep it the way it is letting people hunt them and kill them or destroy what we've made." She added.

Dean looked at the book for a few seconds as if he was reading it.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Dean closing the book. "I was all ready to give up this life style Alex, I was going to actually try key word here key to get a 9 to 5 job like you wanted." He added.

"Dean, I don't care what we do as long as long as we remain a family." replied Alex looking at him. "You and Zepplin are my life you should know that." She added.

He went to say something but stopped as a cup from the coffee table threw across the room causing Dean to look around as if he was getting ready to see something.

"Did you just see that?" Dean said pointing at the table.

Sam looked up to see Akana standing there with a big grin on her face as Alex nodded at her husband and glaring at her sister.

"We've got a ghost or we got a demon who wants to play with powers. Go do that little magic thingie boabober and I'll get something from the shed that I believe is over due to be used." Dean said looking at her.

When he was out of sight Alex looked at her sister with unamused face.

"Hey if he can't see me I might as well fuck with him." Akana said shrugging. "Besides he is going to get his gun Alex, he can't kill somebody who isn't even a real person remember. I'm dead I'm like a ghost or something. So he'll shoot me and it will go right through me at least I think it will." She added

"You think? Nice Akana." Alex said as Sam shook his head at the sister argument.

Sam went to say something to her but stopped as Dean appeared in the doorway of the living room cocking his gun. Akana let a evil grin spread across her face as the other two adults shook their heads.

"What?" Dean asked looking at them unaware of Akana's presents.

"Nothing but Dean nothing is wrong with this house." Sam said only to jump a little as he fit Akana's fist go into his side.

Dean just shook his head and disappeared once more calling out names trying to get a so called spirit to come out.

"Akana don't." Alex said turning around to see her sister was gone.

Closing her eyes she groaned and watched as Sam laughed.

"Not good Sam, Dean going to end up in a nut house before too long." Alex said laughing.

"Yea so?" replied Sam with a grin. "I mean he thinks we are the crazy ones because we see her. He can't see her but I am pretty sure she is going to find a way so she can get him to hear and be a bitch trust me. Then he will think he has went nuts. It's all good." He added.

Alex shook her head and stretched.

"I am going to leave you down here to deal with him." Alex said nodding. "I am going to go perform a protection charm because I have a feeling a war is coming again." She added.

Dean walked into the corner and started checking the closet and the outside door. Akana crossed her arms over her chest then smiled brightly as she grabbed her nieces toy and threw it at the wall right beside of Dean's head causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh hell no you will not target me when I am alone." Dean said pointing the gun.

"Watch me." Akana said causing him to jump.

Akana watched with a raised eye brow.

"Who said that?" asked Dean causing her to grin brighter.

Akana laughed a little bit which caused him to jump.

"This is god Dean." Akana said with a grin.

"Since when in the hell is god a woman?" asked Dean as he kept the gun pointed in front of him.

"God can take many forms you know." Akana said as Dean was nodding but yet holding the gun steady. "Just because you hear things about me doesn't mean all is real Dean Winchester. For all you know I could be a male dog wanting to hump your leg when I see you." She added.

Dean shook his head as he walked around the island and Akana followed him and grabbed a glass from the drainer and threw it at his head once more but he moved out of the way.

"Oh hell no god wouldn't try to kill me!" Dean shouted with a hiss.

"Oh your a smart boy..want a cookie?" Akana asked with a laugh causing him to glare. "Oh the poor Winchester is offended by me, how sweet." She added.

Dean shot in the direction of Akana who quickly moved out of the way and smiled at him.

"You think you can kill something you can't see? Smart Dean." Akana said nodding at him. "Still stupid as ever." She added.

She grabbed a hold of another cup and went to throw it but stopped as it went up in mid air causing Dean to stare at the cup for a second before aiming his gun.

"Eat this Casper." Dean said as Akana stood there watching him.

He shot the gun and it hit the cup causing Akana to shake her head and hand moving it around. Jumping around she looked at her hand to see a hole through it but it quickly healed. She looked at it for a second then glared at him.

"You shot me!" Akana shouted doing a fake groaning sound. "How could you do that to me Dean? What did I ever do to you!" She added trying not to laugh.

"You threw things at me and you are in my house!" Dean shouted at her. "Wait a second! I am yelling to a damn empty room! What the hell! Oh god the effects of them see supposedly seeing her..I am going crazy." He added.

Akana shook her head smiling as she appeared behind Dean and held a cast iron skillet and hit him in the head.

"What way did the birdy go?" Dean said as he fell to the floor.

Right as she put the pan down the swinging door to the kitchen opened. Both Alex and Sam appeared in the doorway looking down at the floor at Dean who was knocked out cold.

"What in the living hell did you do?" Alex asked screaming at her sister. "You knocked out Dean and you fucked up some of dishes. Have you lost your fucking mind?" She added.

"No, just had to test him." Akana said nodding with a smile. "Besides I am about to enter his body well mind or dreams to show him I'm alive." She added.

"You've lost it." replied Sam shaking his head. "We've got things to deal with and your playing games with my brother." he added.

Alex went to say something but stopped when Akana disappeared and Dean's body jumped a little bit remained on the floor.

"This will be fun." Alex said crossing her arms. "Should we leave him there or put him on the couch?" She added.

"Leave him there, it will make it much more dramatic when he wakes up." Sam replied with a small laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update this story. The muse left for a little while while I was writing this chapter but it came back. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing. Read and Review PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE let me know how I did. Read and Enjoy...I only own Akana and Alex...Enjoy guys. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"What in the hell is going on?" Dean asked blinking a little bit. "Where am I?" He added.

"I would like to say that you are in your own mind but then again we both know that your mind is more less hot women half naked with beer or pie."

Dean turned around to see Akana standing there looking at him with a small grin on his face.

"Your dead." Dean said pointing at her and standing up quick.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Akana said shaking her head. "Would you like a cookie since you figured out that I'm dead?" She added.

Dean shook his head several times while smacking himself in the face.

"This is a dream, wake up come on dean wake." Dean said as he repeatedly slapped himself in the face. "This isn't real." He added.

Akana shook her head as she watched brother in law slap himself in the face.

"You can forget that it isn't going to work this time." Akana said as she walked closer to him as he backed up. "What? Your scared of me now?" She added.

"For all I know you are a demon fucking with me trying to use Akana's image to get to me." Dean said holding his hand out.

She smiled at him as he kept backing up as she would take a step forward to him. Dean backed into a wall and she quickly appeared in front of him with a grin on her face.

"And if I'm a demon kill me." Akana said with a grin as she looked at him.

Dean went to punch her but she disappeared before he could touch her. She appeared behind him tapping him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"You missed." Akana said laughing. "Want to try again?" She added.

He went to hit her again but she moved out of the way once more disappearing into like a cloud of smoke. Dean groaned as he hit a wall breaking it with his fist.

"Don't worry Dean, this isn't going to hurt your body." Akana said with almost a evil laugh.

He turned around in time to see her like quickly walk up to him. Akana grinned brightly and threw him across the unknown room. He groaned as he hit the floor with a hard thud. She walked over to him and laughed a little bit.

"Still think I'm a Demon?" Akana asked as she stood above him.

"You know it you bitch." Dean said taking her leg out from up under her.

Akana groaned as her head hit the floor. Dean quickly rolled on top of her holding her arms above her head. She struggled against his grip then quickly stopped while staring at him.

"Mmm Dean, how did you know I like it rough?" Akana said laughing.

"You are not Akana!" shouted Dean tightening his grip.

He bent down and looked at her closely as if looking into her eyes. She shook her head then quickly disappeared causing him to fall forward onto the floor below him.

"Where the fuck did you go huh?" shouted Dean hitting the floor. "This game of cat and mouse game is getting old quick." He added.

Akana let out a laugh as she reappeared once more behind him tapping him on the shoulder causing him to turn around quickly.

"I didn't think you guys could stoop so fucking low to use somebody dead." Dean said shaking his head. "Wait you guys would, because you used Adam." He added.

"Because I threw you around and appeared in your mind you think I'm a demon?" Akana asked as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Fine have it your way then." She added.

Dean stared at her as she walked around in a circle before disappearing as if she had went through the floor. Akana let out a scream as she appeared once more falling from the ceiling landing on Dean causing him to fall but she was standing with her foot on his throat.

"You want me to play a demon Dean, then I'll play the fucking part!" shouted Akana pushing her foot into his throat. "So you think that I'm just a demon coming to collect some unpaid due or justice." She added.

When she finished her comment her eyes turned black causing Dean to struggle more. He tried to push her foot away but the weight was much more then her tiny frame.

"Is this demon enough for you Dean?" Akana said in a voice unlike her own. "You want to play hero in this fine then play one. But remember you said I'm dead which means you can't kill something that is already dead!" She added.

Dean screamed out as he used most of his strength and pushed her foot out of his throat. He turned it sideways causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor. She glared at him with black eyes as he was breathing heavy.

"Want more?" Akana said crawling backwards. "I'll give you more demon you pie eating son of a bitch!" She added.

She got to the wall and started climbing it as Dean just stared at her as she got to the ceiling.

"This is some of the legion shit come to life." said Dean as he stared. "New tricks are fun to watch you bastard." He added.

Akana laughed a little bit as she fell from the ceiling and landed on her feet in front of him. She jerked her head sending Dean to the floor hard. He groaned as he hit causing her to shake her head as she walked of to him. She shook her head and leaned over close to his ear.

"You wanted me to play one Dean." Akana said with a hiss. "How do you like it when I'm the one puling the strings?" She added.

She backed up a little bit then licked his cheek causing him to groan and wipe his head on his shirt. Akana backed up a little before disappearing once more causing Dean's body to go away from the wall.

"The whole disappearing is getting old you piece of shirt." Dean said as he looked around. "Picking on people who've been gone for so long. I left so you people would leave me and my whole family alone! You couldn't even leave us alone! We had a normal life! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He added.

Dean looked around waiting for her to reappear. After a few moments of waiting he threw a chair across the room breaking it.

"You couldn't take it huh?" shouted Dean loudly. "You couldn't take the heat so you fucking ran like the little prick like all you son of a bitch's are." He added.

"I didn't go any where." Akana said reappearing sitting in a chair. "We are in your mind Dean, which means you control what is going on." She added folding her arms.

He stared at as she sat there looking at him.

"If this is all my mind why can't I wake up?" Dean shouted as he slapped him self.

"Because I'm here." Akana said looking at him. "I am real Dean, what Sam, Alex, and the kids are seeing is me." She added.

Dean just shook his head as she stood up causing him to back to back up. Akana shook her head as her eyes turned back to her natural look.

"Just wait til I can understand this." Dean said holding his hand out. "How in the hell can you be real? You were sucked into a hole!" He added.

"Your guess is as good as mine Dean." Akana said shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm like a ghost or something. I think it's whole if you had a near death experience you can see it. Sam almost died til I saved him. Alex almost died due to the demon trying to drowned her by her worst fear water. I pulled her up before it was complete." She added.

Dean stared at her shaking his head.

"Why in the hell was steaming as if she had been to hell and back or something?" Dean asked as Akana stood there knowing he wanted answers to make sure she was real and not a demon.

Akana took a deep breath before answering.

"I took her to hell." Akana said as Dean stared at her with wide eyes. "I took her there to prove to her that I'm alive and Sam wasn't crazy. I had to do something to make her see that I'm alive. I'm not dead." She added.

"SO YOU TOOK MY WIFE TO HELL? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" shouted Dean throwing his hands up in the air. "SHE IS MY WIFE! ALEX IS YOUR SISTER! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" He added.

Akana didn't say anything she just stood there as he glared at her.

"You are a real piece of work." Dean said shaking his head. "You are real good at acting. Do they teach it down there in hell?" He added.

She just closed her eyes and disappeared once more causing him to scream. Dean stood still quickly as the room started spinning. He dropped to the floor as the room went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter. Sorry that it took a little bit for me to post this. But here is it. I only own Alex and Akana thats it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude are you ok?" Sam asked as he stood over his brother.

Dean opened his eyes slowly blinked a few times to clear his vision. Alex stood beside Sam looking at her husband as he remained on the floor.

"What happen?" Dean asked with a winch as he got up with the help of Sam.

Sam looked at Alex then back at his brother.

"You slipped and fell." Alex said looking at him. "We were in the living room and we heard you fall with a thud came in here and you were out cold." She added.

"I had a dream or a vision or what ever you want to call it about Akana." Dean said as Alex and Sam looked at each other. "She was alive and she was just doing her normal shit by annoying me and beating my ass. Even in the afterlife she kicks my ass." He added.

He went to say something but stopped and jumped in the air a bit causing Sam and Alex to look back then back at him. Akana waved at Dean as his eyes widen.

"Are you ok?" asked Alex looking at him.

"She can't be real." Dean said shaking his head. "No there is no way! How can she be standing there?" He added.

Sam looked at where his brother was pointing then back at Dean with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking at Dean. "There is nobody there." He added.

"What? You two were talking about how you could see her!" shouted Dean looking at his brother. "Now all of sudden your telling me that the two of you can't see her standing there?" He added.

Alex looked for a second before looking back at her husband with a scared look on her face.

"Dean, I think I am going to take you to the hospital. I am going to have you get checked by a doctor." asked Alex looking at him. "I think you might have a concussion." She added.

"I don't have a concussion!" Dean said looking at his wife. "I'm perfectly fine, I can see your sister now and now you guys are saying you don't?" He added.

Alex looked at Sam who was looking at Dean. Akana waved once more with a smile as Dean backed up shaking his head. He turned around and turned the water on the sink and quickly splashed his face as his wife and brother watched on.

"It's funny isn't it being the crazy one." Akana said appearing beside Dean causing him to jump. "Stop being so jumpy." She added.

Dean looked at her for a second before looking back at Sam and Alex who were like hold each other's hands. Akana cocked her head sideways and looked.

"What in the hell is going on?" shouted Dean as he looked at the two of them.

Sam and Alex looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Seems like while somebody was out they were playing." Akana said looking at him.

"Shut up." Dean said under his breathe as he kept staring at them. "Why in the hell are you two holding hands?" He added.

Alex looked at him with a scared look on her face before stepping forward and letting Sam's hand go.

"I think that the fall knocked you for a loop Dean." Alex said looking at him. "I believe the fact that we are holding hands is because we are married." She added.

Akana looked at her sister with wide eyes as Dean done the same.

"In case you forget Dean, I don't have to answer to you." replied Alex looking at him. "You wanted a divorce because you felt that life wasn't right after I suffered that miscarriage at the hands of Crowley . Remember?" She added.

Dean just stared at her as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave his brother a slight smile.

"We are in love Dean." said Sam as Akana made a gagging noise.

"In love?" Dean said with a almost a hiss. "Your in love with my wife?" he added.

Alex sighed a little bit and shook her head.

"Ex wife Dean EX!" shouted Alex looking at him. "You had no problem with us being married til now. Why in the hell the sudden change? Did that fall you took slam your head against the floor that hard?" She added.

"I believe the saying is darling." Sam said smiling down at Alex. "You don't know what you've got til it's gone." He added.

Dean just stared at the two of them as the kissed in front of him. Akana shook her head and turned around as Dean watched her.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dean said shaking his head and looking at the floor.

"I believe the correct term Dean WOULD BE TO WAKE THE FUCK UP." shouted Akana looking at him. "This isn't me, this is you. The first part was me. This part ain't me." She added.

Dean stared at her before looking back to see the image of Sam and Alex kissing disappearing before them. He looked at Akana who was standing there looking at him before looking at her self to see she was disappearing. She nodded at him and completely faded out.

"Come on Dean wake up." Dean said to himself slapping his face.

**~*Present time*~**

"How hard did she hit him?" Alex asked looking at Sam as she leaned against the counter top.

"Pretty hard it appears." replied Sam looking at his sister in law.

She went to say something but stopped as Akana appeared once more above Dean's body. She looked at his body for a few seconds before looking at Alex and Sam.

"He will wake up real soon." Akana said nodding at him. "He had a dream of his own and just realize he can control them." She added.

"What?" asked Alex looking at her.

Before she could reply Dean let out a moan and a groan as he tried to move. Alex quickly ran to his side and got down on her knees beside him.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked looking at him.

Dean looked at her with a strange look on his face then looked at Sam who was staring at him.

"You aren't married to him are you?" Dean asked looking at Alex.

"What?" asked Alex with a raised eye brow. "Did she really know your ass for a loop?" She added.

Dean looked at his wife then over her shoulder to see Akana standing there near to Sam. He sat up slowly and head his head while still looking at her.

"Please tell me you can see her.." Dean said pointing at Akana.

Alex turned around to see her sister standing there.

"Yes I can see her." Alex said with a smile as she looked back at her husband.

"I believe a apology is in order for us, don't you think?" Sam asked with a raised eye brow.

Dean glared at his brother for a second as Akana walked up closer causing him to back up causing people to stare at him.

"Ok so I'm not use to the idea of having a dead sister in law who is a ghost." Dean said as he slowly stood up from the floor.

Sam went to say something but stopped as Dean slapped him hard across the face causing both Akana and Alex to look at Dean as if he was crazy.

"That is I'm sorry in my terms." Dean said as Sam looked at his brother holding his jaw. "Don't marry Alex if we get divorced." He added.

Alex shook her head as she looked at Akana who was standing there with her arms crossed. Dean walked out of the kitchen trying to over step the broken plates and cups that Akana had thrown at him.

"I'll get some ice." Alex said as Akana walked over to Sam as he was still taken back by the sudden smack in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay of a update! But this chapter makes up for the times I didn't post. So read and review. Read and enjoy! I hope you guys like it! Read and Review Read and Enjoy. I only own Akana and Alex. Thats it! Thanks!**

* * *

"So you think that these things are wanting to the spear to make a attempt to bring back Lucifer?" asked Dean as he looked at Akana.

"Yes, they are wanting to make sure that nobody can stop him this time." Akana said with a nod. "The solider demons are aware that they all four of us trapped him in his own cage." She added.

Dean shook his head as Alex put a book in front of him pointing at the information that she was talking about.

"Why wait for years to try to find this thing?" Dean asked as Akana sat down on the arm of the couch. "I mean, they had plenty of opportunities to look for this thing while all of us stopped doing what we were doing to try to have a normal job." He added.

"For some reason since the time that he has been gone there is nobody to claim hell apparently." Akana said as they stared at her. "Look, I'm a ghost for heavens sakes. I can go where I please and for some reason I'm not able to seen by demons. As for angels? I don't know." She added.

Alex looked at Sam who was holding the ice pack to his jaw.

"Look, I may not be all that thrilled about this." Akana said looking at Dean. "I put him in there to protect my family and I will be damn if he gets out. I swore to myself that I would let nothing happen to my kids if I could help it. I know that everybody's lives have changed. There are kids to be thinking about. I get that I do. I w ill do this on my own even if I have to rent a row boat to go across the ocean to find this sucker." Shea dded.

"We didn't say that we wouldn't help you." Alex said looking at her sister. "I am willing to stay here with the kids while the three of you go out to find this thing." She added.

Dean's attention went from his ghost sister in law to looking at his wife as she had grown two heads or something.

"No no no." Dean said as she looked at him. "Nobody is going to do anything just yet. Nobody is leaving and nobody is going to stay alone." he added.

Akana shook her head as Dean watched as Alex crossed her arms looking at him.

"The kids need a female not a male who they can barely even remember." Alex said as Dean looked at her. "I am a witch Dean don't you remember? I can handle things on my own. I've got more power then you can think of. So do us all a favor shut up and go find that thing so that son of a bitch doesn't get back out!" She added.

Everybody stared at her all were taken back at her sudden outburst at Dean. Dean looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up at her.

"Ok." Dean said getting up and walking out of the room leaving the other three in there.

Sam looked at Alex who was standing there still fuming as Akana disappeared from her spot leaving the two of them alone. Akana appeared beside Dean causing him to jump and groan as he sat down on the steps outside.

"Since I can see you there has got to be some ground rules." Dean said as Akana looked at him. "Stop sneaking up on me like that and appearing when you want to." He added.

"Just like that one time in the shower, you thought somebody was there you open the curtain and saw nothing?" Akana said as Dean glared at her. "Geeze just kidding lighten up Dean." She added.

Dean shook his head as he looked around as the sounds around them quickly stopped causing Akana to stand up look around.

"Dean get inside." Akana said looking out into the darkness. "Lock all the doors and make sure that Alex is with the kids. Tell her to repeat the safety spell!" She added.

"I'm not going to leave you out here." Dean said as he stood up and grabbed her shoulders shocked he could touch a ghost.

Akana closed her eyes and turned around as Dean noticed her eyes were solid black. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"You should be running." Akana said as she threw her arm down in like a snapping motion causing her hand to catch fire. "NOW!" She added.

Dean quickly ran into the house leaving her alone while Alex and Sam looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Go up stairs get the kids in the same room now!" shouted Dean as Alex took off running. "Akana said to do the protecting spell or safety spell. Something is going on." He added.

He quickly locked the doors while Sam stood at the window and watched the mother of his children body catch fire as if she were standing in a fire burning.

"Come on out you son of bitches." Akana said taunting what ever was out there. "Come out Come out where ever you are!" She added.

Akana let out almost a banshee like scream as her body flung backwards but stayed in place as the fire that was consumed her body went outward. Alex grabbed hold of her daughter and ran into her niece and nephews room and slammed the door shut. She put Chevy into Mary's bed thanking the lord both were still asleep.

"Help me." Alex whispered as she closed her eyes.

Akana stood there in front of the home staring into the darkness only to hear screams of demons as they were burning it appeared. She started walking towards the cries with out a care. She stopped after a few steps and got down on her knees and once more let out a scream as the fire went outwards once more. Akana's scream faded out as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Sam held onto the certain so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Akana." Sam said running towards the door.

He snatched the door opened quickly and ran out onto the porch but Dean grabbed a hold of his baby brother holding him back.

"No Sam!" Dean shouted as he was trying to keep Sam from doing something. "Get back in the house." He added.

"She is the mother of my kids, I can't live her out there alone!" shouted Sam as he ran down the steps with Dean still holding onto him even though he was being dragged.

Dean went to say something but stopped as his body was dropped to the ground.

"Sam don't be stupid!" shouted Dean as Sam was running into the darkness. "SAM!" He added.

Alex ran out onto the porch almost tripping over her feet.

"DEAN!" Alex said causing her husband to turn around. "She is upstairs! She is in the kids room!" She added.

Dean straighten up quickly then turned around to see Sam running towards the house. Alex quickly ran back into the house once more with both men behind her. Alex opened the door and Sam walked into the room to see Akana on the floor not moving. He quickly picked her motionless body and walked out of the room.

"Make sure the spell is in place." Dean said as he kissed Alex's cheek. "I have a feeling there is something that isn't right." He added.

"What are you talking about?' asked Alex as Dean just gave her a nod.

"When I figure it out, I'll tell you the first time." Dean said as he walked down the stairs leaving Alex alone at the top.

Alex just watched as he disappeared down the stairs. She shook her head as she walked back into the room to see all three of the kids were still sitting up in the beds looking at her.

"Memma?" Mary asked looking at her aunt.

"She is down stairs with daddy and uncle dean sweetheart." replied Alex with a nod. "It will be alright, memma will be ok." She added.

Isaiah looked at his sister then back at his aunt who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Dat aint momma." Isaiah said causing Alex's head to pop up.

"What?" asked Alex as she quickly moved to her nephews side.

She went to say something else but was quickly thrown from the room slamming up against the bannisters. Alex let out a scream as the door slammed shut. Standing up quickly she ran to the door and tried to open it but wasn't having any luck.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he ran up the stairs to see his wife trying to open the door to the kids room.

"They said something about Akana then before I could get answers I was thrown out of the room some how and the door slammed shut!" Alex said shouting at him. "HELP ME HERE!" She added.

Dean ran over to the door and tried to open it the normal way. He tried to hit it with his shoulder as Alex watched him with a worried look on her face.

"Ok when all else fails we block the damn lock off." Dean said walking backwards towards their room.

"You can't use a damn gun in the house you idiot!" shouted Alex as she looked at him.

"Well your the witch do some harry potter mumbo jumbo shit!" Dean said as he opened the door.

Alex glared at him as he disappeared into the room. Without a second thought she ran back over to the door and touched it as Dean appeared back into the doorway. Alex was mumbling a few words before disappearing as if she had walked through the door.

"Alex!" shouted Dean as he hit on the door.

He went to say something else but the door opened and Alex was standing there holding Chevy on her hip who was grinning at her dad.

"Papa." Chevy said nodding.

Dean put his gun in the back of his jeans and nodded at his daughter. Alex handed her daughter over to her dad and turned back around to see Mary and Isaiah sitting together on Mary's bed.

"Do you know what happen?" Alex asked as both children nodded. "Can you tell me?" She added.

"Memma no memma." Mary said looking at her aunt. "She no memma." She added.

Alex turned to look at Dean who was staring at his niece and nephew. He handed his daughter back to her mom as he quickly ran down stairs.

"Sam!" shouted Dean as he raced down. "Something isn't right!" he added.

Once he reached the bottom he saw Sam laying on the floor knocked out while Akana was shown standing in the corner shaking and crying.

"What the fuck did you do?" Dean asked as he turned Sam over to see his shirt was covered in blood. "Answer me god dammit! What the fuck did your ghost punk ass do!" He added.

Akana was breathing heavy and unfolded her arms to show that the clothes she was wearing was covered in blood. Sam started groaning as he touched his side causing Dean to lift his shirt up to see nothing. He looked at Akana who was holding her shirt up to show a huge gash on her stomach. She quickly fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean asked shaking his head as Sam noticed Akana on the floor.

"I got her." Sam said trying to crawl towards her. "Go check on Alex and the kids." He added.

Dean quickly got up and took off up the stairs. He reached the room to see the door shut once more. He touched the door and tried to open it.

"Alex it's me!" shouted Dean banging on the door. "Let me in!" He added.

He banged on the door once more before it was quickly opened revealing Alex was on the floor with blood around her body. He ran into the room and saw all three of the kids were in one bed holding onto each other but not crying.

"It's going to be ok daddy promises." Dean said looking at his daughter. "I got Aunt Alex." He added.

He went to touch the children but was met with almost a electric type wall to keep him away from the three of them.

"Ok this is getting creepy." Dean said as he ran over to his wife knowing the kids were safe.

Alex let out a groan as he turned her over. She touched her side causing Dean to left up her shirt to see the same gash on his wife.

"What's happen Dean?" Alex asked as tears were running down her face. "Help them." She added as her eyes started to open.

"ALLLLLLEX!" Dean shouted as she went limp in arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in update but my muse has been kind of dead! But I got this chapter out of it! Let me know what you guys think of it please! I only own Akana, Isisah, Mary, and Alex thats it! and oh yes Chevy :P So let me know!**

* * *

"What is going on?" Dean asked looking at Sam who was sitting beside Akana who was still knocked out from what happened earlier. "She has a gash and my wife has a gash in the same spot when she wasn't any where near any danger. Care to explain?" He added.

Sam looked at Akana then looked at Alex who was still knocked out as well.

"I don't know." replied Sam with a shrug.

"It's a link between the two of them."

Both men jumped at the sudden sound of a man's voice. Both men turned around to see Bobby standing there looking at her.

"You can see her?" Dean asked pointing as Akana he nodded. "Great, at least we aren't nuts." He added.

"Boy, I've seen a lot more in my life time so nothing shocks me anymore." replied Bobby looking at them. "It's a link between the two of them since they are twins. What happens to one will happen to the other one. It's a very rare thing that happens but among twins who have Egyptian blood it isn't uncommon. What happens to one will happen to the other in some way." He added.

Dean looked at Bobby while Bobby was looking at both twins.

"And the reason that I can see Akana is because I brought her back." Bobby said causing both Sam and Dean to look up at him with a wide eyes.

"You did what?" Dean said with a raised eye brow. "Of all the fucked up shit we do bobby if not chasing demons wasn't enough, you had to bring back a ghost!" He added.

Bobby shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"I saw what was going on with you guys about how you all missed Akana." Bobby said as Sam looked at him. "So I borrowed one of Alex's books and I didn't tell her what I was doing with it. She asked but I said research. There is a spell that was there to bring back somebody if they had done a good deed depending on the nature of the death. So I did what I was suppose to do and well I ended up getting her ghost instead of the whole body." He added.

Alex let out a small groan causing the three grown men to jump at the sudden sound. Chevy looked around the corner into the living room to watching the people she knew looked worry about her mother and aunt.

"Wakie upie." Chevy said just above her a whisper. "Upie." She added.

The pint size toddler closed her eyes and clapped her hands together a few times in a silence matter as if she was trying to do something. Sam looked over at his niece and motion Dean to look. Dean turned his attention to his daughter who was standing there clapping her hands. After a few more times of clapping a ball of light appeared within the hands of the toddler. Everybody watched with wide eyes as the ball of light quickly shot forward to Alex's body causing the mom to sit up straight and breath heavy and start shaking.

"Woaho calm down." Bobby said as Dean went over to his daughter and picked her up. "It's ok darling." He added touching Alex's leg.

Alex was shaking and breathing heavy as Dean brought their daughter into view of her. Holding her arms Dean placed Chevy into the waiting arms of her mother.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she held Chevy close to her chest as the daughter clung to her mother's body.

"Something happened to you or to Akana and both of you had the same thing happen." Bobby said as Alex shifted her eyes on him. "It's a link between twins. It's a odd thing normally but with your bloods it isn't." He added.

Alex stared at him then looked over at Akana who was still laying there with the blood soaked shirt. Alex covered Chevy's eyes with her hands and looked up at Sam.

"She is a ghost Sam, why isn't she untouchable?" asked Alex as she tried to stand up only to fall back down onto the couch. "Your the smart one tell me." She added looking up at him.

Bobby watched as Chevy turned her head and looked at him for a second before turning her eyes to a book that was on the floor up under the coffee table. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning her head once more.

"I don't know everything Alex." Sam said looking at her. "I wish I could figure out why she is just laying there as if she was dead instead being all ghostly like. I don't know!" He added.

Bobby quickly grabbed a hold to the book and the booked turned it's self to a page which caused the older man's eyes.

"A set of twin souls share identity energetically, but they are created as two halves, a male and a female half of one soul. As a result of the separation at the dawn of times in human history, two different personalities of what was ONE once were created." Bobby said reading from the book causing the others to look at him. "When the twins are born and are apart of a family where magic runs deep their bond is stronger than most. Having the abilities to read their minds, finish sentences, or even feel ones pain is a common bond between twins. When in trouble or in danger one can sense it while the other is going through it. A bonding link is what keeps the twins together, a source of which they can always find each other if given a point they separated." He added.

Alex shared at him for a second before looking over at Akana who was no longer there she had disappeared.

"Does that mean that Alex knows where to find her body?" asked Dean.

"She could if she allowed her self to think about it." Bobby replied looking at her. "With the two of them being twins, they know everything about each other like the back of her own hand." He added.

Alex shook her head as Dean helped his wife up from the couch. Chevy reached for Sam who quickly grabbed his niece as Alex was trying to balance her self.

"Where did she go Alex?" Dean asked looking at his wife.

"I don't know." Alex said shaking her head.

Dean looked over at Bobby who closed the book.

"Just think about it Alex." replied Dean as she shook her head. "Come on just think." he added.

Alex closed her eyes for a few seconds and started shaking her head.

"I don't know!" shouted Alex as she walked away from the small group as they stood in the middle of the living room.

Dean looked at his wife while Sam was holding his niece on his side. The twins were laying on the couch in the other room knocked out asleep.

"You just didn't walk out of your life without leaving something behind for clues right?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded a little bit.

"Dean, she has been gone for two years. We've went over this whole house several times looking for some reason why." Sam said as Dean walked out of the room moving around broken things in the floor.

Dean reappeared in the doorway once more.

"You saw everything when she left Dean in the room." Alex said looking at him.

Dean looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Wait a second." Dean said as the others looked at him. "Maybe she left something else. Something more personal. Just for you." He added.

Alex stared at him for a few seconds not liking the look he was giving her.

"You are her twin, Alex. Twins tend to think alike." replied Dean as Alex shook her head.

"I am not like my sister." replied Alex walking away from him.

Dean walked further into the living room. Bobby watched as the married couple were actually either having a fight or making progress he wasn't really sure.

"But you were at one time. When you were kids." Dean said as Alex stopped walking but her back was still to him. "When you'd spend every waking hour with each other. You'd start a sentence, she'd finish it. You'd get hurt, she'd cry." He added.

"That was a long time ago Dean." Alex said turning around.

Dean shook his head.

"That kind of bond doesn't just disappear." replied Dean as he walked closer to his wife. "Come with me." He added.

Dean grabbed a hold her hand pulled her towards the stairs.

"Guys please stay down here." Dean said as he pulled her up the stairs.

Sam looked at Bobby who nodded at him causing the younger of the two to sit down putting Chevy in his lap as she was slowly passing out.

"There is nothing here Dean." Alex said as the two of them walked into Akana's bed room.

Dean shook his head as he closed the door. Turning the light on the room Dean looked at Alex who seemed to be unbalanced as he stared at her.

"She planned what she was going to do in this room, she thought it up right where you are standing Alex." Dean said walking towards Alex who backed away as he advanced. "She knew you'd come, she counted on you to see what she saw, to feel what she felt, to do what she did. What did she do, Alex?" He added.

Alex stared at him with a blank face.

"How should I know Dean?" asked Alex looking up at him. "I wasn't some sick twisted woman who left her family alone." She added.

"What did she do, Alex." Dean asked once more.

" I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Alex looking at him.

Dean shook his head and looked back at her.

"What would you do?" asked Dean looking at her.

Alex backed against the wall standing at the man who for some reason seemed to have changed in a blink an eye.

"What would you leave her? What would it be? Where would it be? Where would it be?" Dean said as Alex stared at him.

Alex lashed out and shoved Dean hard pushing him out of her way. She quickly turned around to face the window almost hyperventilating. Dean stayed back away from his wife and watched. Alex opened her eyes breathing heavy.

"When we were little girls would leave messages on the mirror of our bathroom." Alex said staring out into the darkness. "We were the only one who used it so we would leave just random things." She added looking up at him.

Without saying another word she ran into the bathroom that was joined with the room and quickly turned on the shower til it was steaming hot. She closed the door as Dean got into the room with her.

"Cor 14:01?" Dean said looking at his wife.

"Corinthians." replied Alex closing her eyes and trying to control her breathing.

Dean looked at her for a second before shaking his head.

"There isn't a fourteenth act Corinthians and I'm not that much of a damn bible nut and i can tell your ass that." Dean replied looking over at her as Alex's face was going pale.

Before he could reply she ran out of the bathroom leaving the water on. He quickly turned it off and ran after his wife who was standing in the middle of the room with her eyes in the back of her head.

"Alex?" Dean said as he stood where he was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys another chapter! I hope you guys like it :) Read and Review ...Read and Enjoy! I only own Alex and Akana and the kids that are in this story. If somebody who is reading says this does sound like a movie I will be honest I got the idea from the movie but it will not be like the movie I promise! So read and Review! Guys thank you!**

* * *

"Alex." Dean said as his wife stayed in the spot she was standing in. "Honey?" He added.

Alex shook her head quickly and looked up at her husband giving him a small nod.

"Corinthians goes to 21 acts in the book of Ethenius." replied Alex as she shook her head and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side.

"The book of what?" Dean asked as the door opened showing Bobby standing there looking at the two of them.

Alex looked up at Bobby with a scared look on her face as he stood there.

"It's like a dark vision of the bible. It paints a different view of Revelations, says that the world will not come to an end at the hand of God but be reborn in the embrace of the damned." Bobby said as Alex looked at him shocked face that he knew.

"There is a difference?" Dean asked looking at him.

Alex stood up once more and looked up at her husband.

"Depends on which team you play for." replied Alex looking at him. "There has always been a battle between god and Lucifer since before time. According to things that Akana and myself know is that God and the Devil made a bet with the only rule being that they couldn't touch the humans but they could influence their actions and thoughts." She added.

"So basically we are just puppets on a string while the idiot demons and all mighty angels are playing puppet master?" Dean asked as Alex nodded at him. "Great this is just really fucked up. First we see a ghost who is now touchable to attacked by demons from hells, Second I find out there is a bible for hell. What's next are you going to tell me that your pregnant again?" He added.

Alex went to say something but stopped and closed her mouth as Dean stared at her.

"Your pregnant?" Dean asked Alex just looked at him. "You've been putting your self in danger for your sister knowing all this time you were pregnant? Come on Alex why are you being so not adult like?" He added.

"She is my sister Dean, I will not just sit back and watch her go through what ever it is she is going through alone! Besides I know my limits!" Alex said shaking her head. "I know what limits to push and what things I shouldn't. I'm a witch Dean remember? Which means I can do protecting spells a lot better than you can. So if you will excuse me I know where I'm suppose to be looking." She added.

Dean went to say something but stopped as she walked out of the room passing Bobby. Both men looked at her as she ran over to the closet that led to the attic.

"Are you going to stand there and look at me like I'm a damn alien or are you going to actually help me?" asked Alex looking over her shoulder.

Alex opened the door and turned on the light as she walked into attic with Dean close behind her.

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked as Alex stood there in the doorway almost blocking his view.

Alex went to say something but stopped and put her arms out quickly and put them to the side causing most of the things in front of her to move out of her way quickly.

"Ok where was this power when we were moving? I could have asked you do a spell and we would have been moved." Dean said with a chuckle. "Do you have a spell for cleaning up messes too?" He added.

"Shut up Dean." Alex said walking over to a black trunk in the corner of the room.

He went to say something but stopped mid sentence as Alex walked over to this thing. She touched it gently before turning around to see Dean standing there as if he was a statue. Alex stepped towards her husband but stopped as the room around her the walls started to look as if they were bleeding but the color was black.

"No no please." Alex said turning around.

She turned around quickly and grabbed a hold of the trunk before letting out a hiss as if it had burned her. Looking around the room was getting blacker, Alex shook her head quickly as she grabbed hold of the trunk lid and flung it open.

"Akana I will kick your ass after this." Alex said as she grabbed a hold of the book covered in black cloth and the bottle next to it. "Get me out of here!" She added as she smashed the glass bottle and it's contents against her body.

"What in the hell?" Dean said looking at his wife who was steaming like she had done before in the bathroom when the tub broke. "How in the hell did that happen? We were just here! Where did that come from?" He added.

Alex was breathing heavy and looked down at the book she was holding as it was steaming like she was.

"13:29. 13:30 here Corinthians 14:01." Alex said as she was skimming through the darken pages. "The sins of the father would only be exceeded by the ego of the son." She added.

"Whose son?" Dean asked looking at his wife. "God's son?" He added.

Turning the book around Alex showed him a symbol that was on the book. Dean's eyes widen as he looked up to meet the eyes of his wife.

"The symbol on my sister's body isn't demon's which is why I didn't think about it." Alex said trying to control her emotions. "It isn't a normal possession." She added.

"Alex? What are you talking about?" Dean asked as Alex closed the book and ran her hand through her waist long hair. "Talk to me." He added.

Alex shook her head quickly as she paced the attic.

"He can't cross over. I mean that is impossible." Alex said as if she was talking to her self and Dean wasn't around.

Dean shook his head.

"Alex, whose son? Gods? Answer me." replied Dean as Alex looked at him.

"No the other one." replied Alex as Dean looked at her. "Lucifer had a son too." She added.

She shook her head as Bobby appeared in the doorway of the attic looking at the two of them.

"The myth says Mammon was conceived before his father's fall from heaven but was born after." Bobby said causing Alex to look at him. "But unlike his old man, he has never been in the presence of our lovely god up there so he has no need to fear him, no respect either. That goes double for us. God's most prized creations. Mammon would be the last demon we'd ever want crossing over." He added.

"I mean come on guys be realistic here. I mean we've seen our share of fucked up demons. Meg for instance." Dean said looking between the two of them. "She was a fucked up bitch and who the hell is this Mammon fucker? I mean seriously if we can defend the rest of the bunch of idiots we can beat him. No problem." He added.

Alex groaned in anger causing both men to look at her.

"Dean this isn't some little demons we are playing here." Alex said looking at him. "We are dealing with full grown solider demons who are willing to do anything and everything they can to get that spear." She added.

"How in the hell did we get back to the spear? Why does everything get back to that spear?" asked Dean as Alex shook her head.

Bobby touched Alex's shoulder causing her to jump.

"But they can't cross over." Bobby said looking at her.

"They only way they can is if they found a bridge that linked our world with theirs." Alex said looking up at him. "Some psychic with the chops to reach all the way to hell and the grit to withstand what ever shit she's pull out." She added.

"Akana." Dean said looking up at his wife.

Alex just looked at her husband as Bobby looked at the married couple.

"Even with a bridge wouldn't help Mammon. Because to cross over, the myth says he'd still need the one thing he could never get. Divine assistance. The help of god." Bobby said as Dean stood there letting it sink in.

"So it's impossible." Dean said as Alex just stared at him.

"Impossible? Sure it's impossible. That's what makes it so dangerous to start with." replied Alex as she put the book down onto a old dresser. "These those things exist to break the rules, to find the loopholes. If the past is any indication, then the future isn't on our sides at all." She added.


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRRY for the delay! I can't believe it took me so long to write this. I've been super busy with school and doesn't have really much time to write. But I got this one and I'm glad! I know where I'm going with this! At least I hope I do! Lol But I only own Alex, Akana, Chevy, John, and Isabella! That's it! BTW! AMBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR YOU! THE UPDATE!**

* * *

"Do you believe what your saying?" Dean said looking at his wife as she throw some clothes into a bag. "How can you be so damn sure this person has the correct information about the spear?" He added.

Alex just kept putting her things into a bag as Dean watched his wife who was remaining slient.

"Alex, come on talk to me."

Stopping what she was doing, she looked up at her husband and gave a small smile.

"Look, I may not be hundred percent sure Dean. But either your going with me or I'm going alone." Alex said crossing her arms. "I will be damn if Lucifer or any of spawn come back and try to take over the world again. I refuse to let that happen. I'll stop him alone if I have to." She added.

Dean shook his head knowing his wife's stubbornness which could put his own stubbornness at a run for it's money.

"As much as I hate to leave Bobby with the kids you aren't going alone." Dean said as Alex stopped at the dresser and looked around at him. "We are going together. We are married now so we have to be a team." He added.

"Bobby isn't keeping the kids." Alex said as Dean raised an eyebrow. "Tonya is." She added.

Dean raised an eye brow at his wife's choice to watch the children.

"Crazy weirdo Tonya?" Dean asked as Alex gave him a glare. "Alex, that woman will sale our kids up the river for damn chocolate or crack before she'd protect them." He added.

Alex grabbed a brush and threw it at him causing him to move out of it's way.

"She has been nothing but nice to us Dean." Alex said with a small playful glare. "But what you don't know about our lovely little crazy weirdo Tonya is that she is a witch and has ties to the witches in Salem. So she is willing to help me out since I've helped her out before. So shut up." She added.

Dean shook his head as a small knock on the door caused both of them to look as it opened slowly to show Sam limping into the room.

"Ready?" Sam asked looking at Alex. "I've got most of the stuff packed." He added.

"Are you ready dean?" Alex asked looking at her husband.

Dean looked at Sam for a few seconds.

"Give us about ten minutes and we will be out of here." Dean said as Sam nodded. "Don't worry Sam we will find her." He added.

"I hope so." Sam said walking out of the room leaving the couple alone in their room.

Alex zipped up her bag as Dean grabbed his from up under the bed and started to fill it up.

"Feels strange doesn't it?" Alex asked as Dean put clothes in it. "Putting things stuff into a bag and getting ready to take off." She added.

"Ya think?" Dean asked without looking. "You wanted a life away from this crazy mess and we did it for years and now because the ghost of your sister who we can see says the devil is after a spear or what not wanting to take over the world we are back at it." He added.

Alex looked at her husband trying to keep her cool and gave a small nod at him.

"Dean, this is more than about some spear to me." Alex said as she grabbed the bag away from his reach calling him to look at her. "I do not want that guy trying to take over the world again and try to destroy it because he wants to have a new playing field. I want our daughter and our unborn child to be safe. I want my niece and nephew to be safe to. You should want the same. But as I said before Dean, you don't have to go. I'll go track that son of a bitch down in a row boat if I have too." She added.

Throwing the bag back into it's place, she grabbed her bag from it's resting place and out the door. Alex took one last look at her husband before closing the bedroom behind her. Dean looked at the door as it closed and sighed. Grabbing what little he could, he stuffed them into his bag. Dean ran his hand over his face as he walked over to dresser that was some what of a memorial of things for Alex.

"This is been a long time coming." Dean said staring into the mirror.

Bending down he opened the bottom draw and removed some of the white lace cloth and it put on the top of the dresser gently as if it were glass. Closing the draw as he stood up.

"Hello old friend."

Dean slowly unwrapped the lace to reveal the Colt. Grabbing it from it's bindings, Dean quickly packed it away into his bag and ran out the bedroom leaving the door open.

"Thanks Tonya." Alex said as she stood beside the car while Sam put the bags into the trunk.

"Any time Alex, just keep me posted on what is going on." Tonya said as she held Chevy on her side. "If you need me to look up something when Dean isn't available." She added.

Alex gave her a smile and a nod, Chevy made a kissing face at her mom causing the three adults to laugh a little bit.

"Momma loves you too." Alex said kissing her daughter's cheeks over and over to get a laugh. "I will be back in a few days but you've got Ms. Tonya and Dada to keep you company til I get back." She added.

Chevy just looked at her mom as if she was understanding her.

"You've got Ms. Tonya darling." Dean said causing them to jump. "Dada is going with momma." He added.

Chevy made a sad face causing Dean to melt a little bit which only she had the power to do. Sam gave his sister in law a bit of a smile as he watched his brother turn into a softy.

"We will be back before you know it." Dean said as he grabbed a hold of his daughter. "But I've got a job for you to do while I'm away." He added.

Her ears seemed to have perked up as she watched him.

"I know that little special gift you've got." Dean said as the little girl watched him. "You've got your cousins to watch out for. They will watch out for you as well. You guys will be my helpers. I want you to keep Ms. Tonya here safe as well. Can you do that for daddy?" He added.

The small girl nodded her head at him causing Dean to smile.

"Thanks my girl." Dean said kissing her cheek.

Sam walked over to where John and Isabella were standing silently with sad looks on their faces. Grabbing both of their hands he pulled them to him and kissed them both.

"I'm going to be back soon, you guys heard what your uncle said?" Sam asked as they nodded. "I want you to watch out for her. You guys have the gift to so protect her as Ms. Tonya." He added.

Both of them hugged him around the neck tightly as they could. Alex kissed her daughter's cheeks as Isabella watched with a sad look that Tonya was the only one who caught.

"Wuv you." Chevy said with a grin.

"We love you too." Dean said as he gave her back to Tonya. "We will check in with you every day or so." He added.

Tonya nodded at him as the twins walked over to her and put their arms around each of her legs. Giving them a smile she looked back up.

"Just be careful." Tonya said nodding. "I've got these three taken care of. Don't worry. Just take down the idiot who is at it again and make sure this time he doesn't come back." She added.

Alex nodded at her comment.

"Don't worry, I plan on putting that idiot somewhere he belongs and will NEVER get out." Dean said as he walked around the Impala to the driver side. "He won't come back this time." He added.

Dean got into the driver seat while Alex got into the backseat and Sam in the passenger side.

"Let's find this son of a bitch." Dean said as he turned his car on. "Make sure he doesn't get that spear and when we see this asshole, this time I won't miss." He added.

Alex looked at Dean's bag which was in the backseat with her. Dean pulled out into the street while Tonya and the kids watched as they left. Alex slowly unzipped the bag and saw the colt seating on top. She looked at Dean as his eyes were kept on the road.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as she grabbed the colt and slipped it into her small bag in the floor board.


End file.
